


we don't talk about it

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [53]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“please for the love of god help you’re the only one here who speaks English” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132504472085/laurelmichaela-please-for-the-love-of-god-help) & title from stolen dance (which god what a perf song for this ship)

Michaela knows she’s prideful to a fault. It’s just, usually she doesn’t have to deal with it. Herself. All alone, in the middle of a busy restaurant where apparently  _no one_  speaks English.

It’s ironic, or just desserts, or some poetic bullshit- she was supposed to take Spanish in high school but fought to take Latin online instead. Latin would be far more useful for getting into college she argued, had been, and still helped now in some of her classes.

Right now though, she’s  _really_  wishing she also took Spanish, or at least hadn’t let her ex-boyfriend goad her into coming here alone.  (‘Shame you won’t be able to go to Acapulco’s without me.’ 'I don’t need you for  _anything_  Aiden, and that includes ordering my own damn food.’)

The waitress is beginning to look really annoyed, and Michaela’s feeling increasingly awful when the world takes pity on her in the form of a new classmate walking in.

“Mens rea! Join me.”

The girl walks over slowly, confusion plain on her face. “What?”

It almost hurts not to roll her eyes and to play nice. “We share Keating’s class, I thought we could get to know each other and maybe study together?”

The girl gives her a flat look, and turns to talk to the waitress. There’s a quick exchange that Michaela can’t follow, and she curses herself again for coming out here alone.  _Fucking stupid move_ , she thinks, and almost misses the girl turning to leave.

“Um, aren’t you going to-”

“Stay?” the girl asks with more than a little bite. “I don’t know why you couldn’t have gone to  _literally_  any other restaurant, but that’s on your entitled self. If you really want to play nice, maybe look less like you’re chewing on glass when you talk to me. See you in Keating’s.”

Michaela ends up eating faster than usual, and leaves the waitress a ridiculous apology tip. She tells herself she doesn’t care what some random classmate thinks, that she’ll probably wash out anyways.

(She doesn’t really believe it, doesn’t even want it to be true.)

.

Her name is Laurel, and they’re both in the Keating Five.

It feels like the beginning of a bad romcom, and Michaela doesn’t even fight it.


End file.
